Questions
by Cenedril
Summary: Nun denn, meine erste Story, die ich hier hochlade, behandelt zusehens Fragen, die ich mir selber stelle, die ich meinen Freunden öfters stelle... Glaubst du an die wahre Liebe? Hat das Leben einen Sinn? Möge darauf jeder Antworten finden, wie er will..


Questions  
  
~ Do you believe in the true Love ~  
  
~ Do you believe in Destiny ~  
  
~ Do you believe in the Illusion of Life ~  
  
~ Crucify my Love ~  
  
Es ist Nacht, ein kühler Wind weht und der silbern - leuchtende Mond zeigt sich als eine Sichel an dem sonst so klaren Himmel... Du bist gegangen. Ohne Abschied, ohne Hoffnung, ohne Leben. Du hast mir alles genommen, alles... Hast sie gekreuzigt, meine Liebe zu dir... Hast alles in den Schatten gestellt, von was ich träumte und was ich liebte.  
  
Ich habe dir gesagt, ich liebe dich... Vom ganzen Herzen, aber deine Antwort war hart, unbarmherzig und kalt. " Du? Du willst mich lieben? Mich? Ruki? Wie könnte ich dich lieben? Ich kenne kaum mich selbst, mein Leben besteht nur daraus zu ertragen und nachzudenken... Wie will mich jemand lieben, wenn ich mich nicht selbst genug kenne, um mich selbst zu lieben... Wie soll das gehen, Takato?" Verwirrung machte sich in mir breit, Überraschung. Vielleicht war meine Antwort naiv und kindisch, aber ich antwortete... "Aber...ich liebe dich und wir sind Kinder und...." Du hast mich nicht weiter sprechen lassen. Ein kurzes Aufleuchten in deinen Augen ließ mich schweigen. Deine Worte, sie bleiben mir auch jetzt im Kopf.  
  
"Kinder... Du bist beneidenswert, Takato... Wirklich zu beneiden..." Ich wusste nicht, was sie meinte. Vielleicht verstand ich es auch nicht... Ich hatte etwas anderes erwartet.... Eine Ohrfeige oder Worte, die mir sagen würden, ob sie meine Gefühle erwidert oder nicht. Ob sie noch an die Liebe glaubt, habe ich nie gefragt. Ihre weiteren Sätze machen mir klar, sie ist kein Kind... "Beneidenswert.... Du bist ein Kind, Takato, ein kleines, naives Kind... Du glaubst an die "wahre" Liebe... Du glaubst an die Seele...Du glaubst an das Schicksal... Du bist zu beneiden... Takato..." Sie lächelt kurz und spricht weiter... "Es gibt keine "wahre" Liebe, kein Schicksal... Das gesamte Leben ist eine Illusion, ein Sprungbrett in den Tod... Weißt du, was ich denke, wenn ich jeden Tag aus dem Haus trete? Ich warte auf den Tag, an dem mein Leben abgeschlossen ist, die Illusion sich schließt wie ein Ring... Warte auf den Tag, an dem sich beweisen wird, ob s einen Gott gibt oder nicht..."  
  
Was war das für ein Mensch? War das der Digimon Tamer, den ich kannte? Die Digicard Queen, die Ruki, die immer Harte aber trotzdem Lachende Ruki? Verstört versuchte ich zu lächeln, versuchte irgendwas zu tun.... aber ich konnte nicht... ich lernte jemanden kennen....ein anderen Menschen....Kann der Charakter oder das gesamte Denken jemanden so verändern? Kann ein einziger Gedanke das Leben so sehr verändern... Bevor ich irgendwas erwidern konnte, stellte sie mir eine Frage, die mich fast um den Verstand gebracht hätte.... "Glaubst du an das Leben?" Ich wusste keine Antwort, keine Erwiderung... Gedanken versperrten mir die Antwort... Ja, natürlich glaube ich an das Leben, sonst wäre ich ja nicht hier oder... Oder war das wider nur so ein kindischer Gedanke... Das es ein Leben gibt.... Was meinte sie überhaupt.... Leben... "Sprich deine Gedanken aus, denn wer zu lange nachdenkt, kennt keine Antwort auf meine Frage.... Soll ich dir sagen, was das Leben ist? Das Leben ist ein Hirngespinst... Genauso wie wir ein Hirngespinst sind... Das Leben besteht nur aus Gleichgültigkeit, Hass und einer gewissen Philosophie.... Weißt du, was ich glaube.... Wir sind nur ein Spiel.... Ein wissenschaftliches Experiment.... Wenn es wirklich einen Gott gibt, sind wir nur eine Wissenschaft für ihn, ein kleines Spiel, was er von einem sicheren Posten aus beobachten kann.... Das klingt sadistisch, aber...." Ich habe widersprochen, ich habe gesagt, du führst dich auf, wie eine, die gleich in ihrem Selbstmitleid ertrinkt... Was ist nur geworden, ich habe dir meine Liebe gestanden und du kreuzigst sie... Zuerst schaust kurz auf und erhebst dich dann... "Denkst du wirklich, ich zerfließe in Selbstmitleid... Es ist die bittere Wahrheit, was ich sage... aber...Takato.... denk dran...ich kann deine Liebe nicht erwidern...ich kann nicht mal richtig glauben, dass du mich liebst...Ich kenne mich selbst kaum... Also hör auf eine Person in mir zu sehen, die ich gar nicht bin... Hör auf eine Person in mir zu suchen, die deine Liebe, deine naive Liebe erwidert....Hör auf, an etwas naives zu glauben....Du bist nicht wie ich Takato...Du kannst mich nicht lieben, denn nur, wer so ist wie ich, kann mich lieben...."  
  
Dann bist du gegangen. Hast mich stehen lassen, ich habe sogar vergessen, wo ich bin, wer ich bin... Ich bin es - Der naive, kleine Takato Ich - Der noch an so etwas wie die Liebe glaubt Takato - Der noch daran glaubt, die wahre Liebe zu finden Bin ich wirklich nur das naive kleine Kind? Bin ich wirklich nur "Das"?  
  
Ich laufe einfach weiter durch die Straßen, während mich der Mond verfolgt.... Während du mich verfolgst...  
  
Kreuzige sie, meine Liebe, kreuzige sie....  
  
Verlasse mich, hasse mich, geh....  
  
~ In this Life I love you ~  
  
~ In these Life I lost you.~  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
( by Glawar, 23.02.2003 4:08 Uhr 


End file.
